callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon
Moon is the eleventh and final Zombies map included in Call of Duty: Black Ops in the Rezurrection map pack. It was released on August 23 for Xbox 360 and September 22 on PS3 and PC. The Ultimis characters, Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen, once again return. Moon is the largest Zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and the third largest zombies map in terms of playable area after Green Run and Origins. A remastered version of the map is available in the Zombies Chronicles map pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops III, along with seven other classic maps. Overview The Ultimis crew finally travel to the Griffin Station in 2025, a secret Group 935 facility on the Moon, where Richtofen completes his Grand Scheme and swaps bodies with Samantha in the M.P.D., giving him full control of the zombies and the Aether. Maxis contacts the remaining members of Ultimis through the stations electronics and asks for their help to defeat Richtofen, alongside of facing limitless waves of the undead. Gameplay Occurring in Area 51 and on the Moon itself, this map is a challenge for all players. Two new Wonder Weapons make their debut: the Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device, with the Gersh Device replacing the Monkey Bomb from other maps. Two new pieces of equipment also make their debut: the P.E.S. and the Hacker device. The P.E.S. grants the player the ability to survive in locations which contain no oxygen, while the Hacker device allows the player to hack various objects throughout the map to produce a wide assortment of effects. Moon features a brand new Zombie called the Astronaut Zombie, who will walk around slowly, and if it can grab the player, it teleports the player randomly to another place if they have opened the door leading towards that specific area and, only if the player bought a perk, the astronaut zombie will also steal a perk, it also has massive health, similar to the Napalm Zombie from Shangri-La. Spawning in Area 51, zombies will spawn with low health and speed, as if it were round one, and gradually over time become stronger and faster as time increases. Two sounds will be heard, a buzzer which signals the access to the teleporter to go to the moon and then an alarm similar to that of the Tactical Nuke sounds to alert the players each time the zombies gain more health. Hellhounds will spawn randomly with the zombies, with a maximum amount of 10 able to spawn at once. Juggernog or Speed Cola will randomly spawn, alternating each time the player travels to Area 51, and at the beginning of each game. If players are overwhelmed, they can fall back to the teleporter where they will be sent to the Receiving Bay at Griffin Station, on the moon. To fully activate the teleporter, the players must stand on it. When first arriving, artificial oxygen will not be available, making a P.E.S. compulsory to survive, a P.E.S. station will be directly in front of the player when they are teleported. Unlike the previous maps, there will not be any weapons in the "spawn room", needing to open another door to gain access to the M14/Sheiva and the Olympia/RK5, along with two more spawn areas, with the "spawn room" only having two barricaded windows. Once the power has been restored, artificial gravity will be restored inside the buildings. However, oxygen can be removed by either Excavators, or if they player breaks a window with explosives in the laboratories or spawn room. Any locations that have no oxygen also have low gravity. Note that Area 51 does not feature rounds, instead it will last until the players die or use the teleporter, with the zombies getting stronger and faster as time goes by. New Features *A new Perk-a-Cola: Mule Kick. When bought, the player will receive a third gun slot. When the perk is lost, the gun that the player buys within that slot will disappear. *Two new Wonder Weapons: the Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device (QED). *A new type of Zombie: Astronaut Zombies. *The return of Hellhounds. The Hellhounds only spawn in Area 51 after the players stays there long enough. *Crawler Zombies also return, but this time they can teleport and have less health than in Kino der Toten and "Five". *Low gravity environment. *Areas with no oxygen. *The Gravity Lifts. *The P.E.S. and the Hacker. A player can only have one of these at a time as both are equipment. *A Teleporter which takes the players to Area 51. There is another teleporter in Area 51 which takes the players to the Receiving Bay. Both of these teleporters will only activate when all the players currently alive in the game are standing on it. *In the Black Ops version the characters' player indicators are randomized. *Five playable characters; as Samantha Maxis is now playable in the body of Richtofen after completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *The Excavators, which will at some point activate, and unless stopped, will breach either Tunnel 6, 11 or the Bio-Dome, resulting in decompression (oxygen loss). Weapons Black Ops Black Ops III Perks New Perk Mule Kick is the new perk on this map, located near the Teleporter and the AK-74u/KN-44. It costs 4000 points and lets the player carry three weapons. The player will then have to purchase the third weapon off the wall or from the Mystery Box. Whenever a player goes down, the weapon that were brought with Mule Kick, will be lost. Locations and Oxygen Levels Oxygen is not present in any areas until the power switch is turned on. Once this is done, oxygen still is not constant throughout the Griffin Station, and can be removed by various factors in the game. If the oxygen is removed, the announcer can be heard saying "Warning: Massive decompression in (location). P.E.S. required." *'Area 51': The default spawn; Area 51. There is nothing to purchase here, with the exception of either Juggernog or Speed Cola (alternates each time when the player enters) and Pack-A-Punch. A teleporter is located here for access to the moon. It is easy to hoard zombies here because of the open space, allowing people to have early Juggernog, Speed Cola, or a Pack-a-Punched weapon since the power is always on here. *'Receiving Bay': This is where the player teleports to after leaving Area 51. It contains the P.E.S., two doors, which cost 750 points (buying one of the doors opens the other too), two windows, Quick Revive and, next to this one, a Mystery Box spawn. It also has three panels that, when used with the Hacker, deactivate the excavators. If Excavators Pi and Omicron are cutting into the tunnels (Tunnel 6 and 11), and one player gets downed here while the others are on the other side, he/she can get the One Giant Leap achievement/trophy upon respawn. *'Outside Receiving Bay': The next accessible area after leaving the Receiving Bay. There is a gravity lift to take the player back in, and consoles for playing "Samantha Says," necessary for Richtofen's Grand Scheme. There are two tunnels accessible from here. There is also a huge trench where the three rockets that blow up earth in Richtofen's Grand Scheme can be found. If you jump into this via one of the two openings, you will be downed and killed instantly. There is no oxygen here. *'Tunnel 6': A purple-walled area with a somewhat confusing pathway from one end to the other. It is a cheaper and faster route than Tunnel 11 to activate the power. The MPL/L-CAR 9 and M16/Kuda can be bought off the walls here. Zombies are able to spawn in the ceiling here. There is oxygen here, but an excavator (Pi) can remove it. This tunnel must be breached during Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *'Tunnel 11': A more expensive route than Tunnel 6, but contains Stamin-Up and Semtex/Frag grenades, along with a PM63/Pharo. There is oxygen here, but an excavator (Omicron) can remove it. *'Power Room': The room unlocked after exiting either tunnel. The pyramid in which Samantha is hiding during the Easter Egg (MPD) is located here. Next to the tunnel entrances, there is the power switch. A Mystery Box spawn is in this room. There is no oxygen here. Players can purchase a Stakeout/Argus here. *'Laboratories': Three floors accessed from the Power Room. The first two are unlocked using a single door, the third must be unlocked for another 1000 points. The Hacker may spawn on a desk located in any of these stories. There is oxygen here, but it can escape if an explosive shatters the windows. Double Tap Root Beer is located on the first floor and Deadshot Daiquiri is located on the third floor. *'Outside': Accessed from third floor of laboratory. The teleporter back to Area 51 is here. Inside the teleporter is a small gap that leads back down into the Power Room, useful as a shortcut or escape, and also a door to the Bio-Dome. There is no oxygen here. A Mystery Box spawn is here. Mule Kick is located here. To the right of Mule Kick on the wall, there is a AK-74u/KN-44 available for purchase for 1200 points. *'Bio-Dome': Accessed from the third floor of the labs, or the Outside area. Gravity Lifts are in this room, which can transport the player from side to side. Power-Ups spawn between the Gravity Lifts, which players can acquire if they jump on the pad. A Mystery Box spawn is here, as is oxygen, but it can be removed by an excavator (Epsilon). PhD Flopper/Widow's Wine is close by the Box spawn, across from the entrance to the labs. Also, Claymores/Trip Mines can be bought here. There is another door at the far end which leads to the teleporter area. Easter Eggs *A major Easter egg, Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *A musical easter egg called Coming Home, activated much like the previous songs, finding and hitting the action button on three Teddy Bears with P.E.S Helmets on scattered around the map. *# The first one is in the outside of the Receiving Bay, on a pile of crates right below the building (just next to the Launch Pad). *# The second can be found above the P.E.S. suit in the air lock between Tunnel 6 and the power switch area. *# The third one can be found close to the Stamin-Up in Tunnel 11 in a hole in the wall (the helmet will stick out). *The second musical easter egg, is a remake of Damned, called Re-Damned. In Black Ops, it is activated by holding the action button by a computer in the lab next to the door to the Bio-Dome. It can be only heard in close proximity to the terminal. In Black Ops III, it is activated via the computer equipment in Tunnel 11 next to the door leading to the power room. *The third musical easter egg is Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold. It is activated by getting the One Giant Leap achievement. *The fourth musical easter egg is an 8-bit version of Coming Home. It is not required that Re-Damned be previously activated. In Black Ops, it can be activated by pressing the "use" button on computer equipment at the end of Tunnel 11 next to a radio near the power room door. It can be only heard in close proximity to the terminal. In Black Ops III, it is activated via a terminal in the spawning room. *The fifth musical easter egg is an 8-bit version of Pareidolia. In Black Ops, it is activated by pressing the "use" button near a computer in the labs, in a corner to the left when entering it from the power room, and can only be heard in close proximity to the terminal. In Black Ops III, it is activated via the terminal next to Bio-Dome door in the lab. *(Black Ops III only) A dog in a space suit can be seen skipping in the distance from the outside area if the players kill a Hellhound at Area 51 and shoot all of the Mystery Box teddy bears (including the one that replaces the box after it leaves) as well as a bone that is on the pipes close to the Moon teleporter. All must be shot with the Wave Gun. Players should then interact with a pair of dog bowls in the labs with the Hacker and feed zombie souls to them.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F38oDZd6DX0 Call of Duty: Black Ops III A remastered version of Moon is available on Call of Duty: Black Ops III if the player has purchased the Zombies Chronicles map pack. The map has been designed to look very high quality while still maintaining the look and feel of the original. Differences include new better Zombies artificial intelligence, and futuristic Black Ops III-era weapons are now available in the Mystery Box and the walls instead of the Cold War weapons (although some do return in the box), as well as the original wonder weapons. The characters are once again the Ultimis versions of "Tank" Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen. A big change was also made in which Richtofen's Grand Scheme can be completed on solo now, along with no pre-requisites needed, unlike the original. Also when playing solo, the player will always play as Edward Richtofen in order to make it possible for the solo player, to complete the easter egg. Achievements/Trophies Quotes Radios and Audio Reels Gallery Black Ops Moon zombie labs BO.png|Moon's advertisement picture File:Zombies Moon BO.jpg|Zombies on the moon Moon screen earth.jpg|Zombies on the moon's surface Blackops rez moon 1.jpg|More Zombies on the Moon Resurrection full.jpg|Moon as it appears on the Rezurrection poster Moonloadingscreen.png|Moon's loading screen earth.png|Earth before and after the explosion Moon map 2.png|Moon map showing the bio dome, lab section and the teleporter to Area 51 Moon map 1.png|Area 51 layout and the Receiving Bay on the Moon Moon map 3.png|Lab sections, power room and a mystery box spawn location Moonoverview.png Black Ops III Alternative Moon Loading Screen BO3.png|The alternative Moon loading screen as seen in Treyarch's Zombies: A Brief History video Moon History BO3.jpg|Treyarch's official tweet on Moon's background Moon Loading Screen BO3.png|Moon's loading screen in Black Ops III Moon View BO3.png|Promotional image used for the Zombies Chronicles DLC showcase of the map Moon Area 51 BO3.png|Area 51 Moon receiving bay BO3.png|Receiving bay (spawn area) Moon receiving bay outside BO3.png|Outside the receiving bay Moon MPD BO3.png|The MPD and power room Moon upper labs BO3.png|Upper laboratories Moon biodome BO3.png|Biodome Moon lab yard BO3.png|Laboratories yard Videos Call Of Duty Black Ops - Inside Xbox "Rezurrection" Moon Gameplay HD|''Black Ops'' gameplay. BO3 Zombies Chronicles Moon Remastered Gameplay! NO COMMENTARY|''Black Ops III'' gameplay. Trivia *There is no game over song for the map; instead, only two laughs will be played. The second laugh is longer than the first and deeper in tone. *If the player teleports while Earth is about to be hit by the rockets, the sky will turn red for a few seconds and will then show the view of space. *The characters' player indicators are now randomized except for Dempsey, to ensure that Edward Richtofen is always in the game. **If playing with two or more players, Richtofen and Dempsey will always be in the game whereas Takeo and Nikolai alternate. **When playing in Solo in Black Ops III, the player will always be Richtofen, since he is the only one that can have the Vril Device in his inventory. This also makes it possible to complete the entirety of Moon's easter egg in solo. *Jumping in the trench outside the Receiving Bay in solo while having Quick Revive will teleport the player back to the surface when downed. *Zombies in Area 51 will not drop Power-Ups. *On the cage that surrounds the Pack-a-Punch Machine, there is a sign that reads "OBEY". *In the loading screen, there is a shadow in the shape of a girl holding a teddy bear. **There is also ads for a control panel like the ones on the Lunar Landers, a Monkey Bomb, Speed Cola, the Pack-a-Punch Machine, Thundergun, an idol like one seen in Shangri-La, the Vril Generator, the Vril Interface, an ad for a shrink ray, Mule Kick, a director's chair referencing George A. Romero from Call of the Dead, a Xenon belt, X-Ray glasses and a few other things. *An alternative version of the Moon loading screen can be found in Treyarch's Zombies: A Brief History video. *In Der Eisendrache, an alternate timeline Griffin Station is subsequently destroyed by the Primis version of the original characters in order to tie up a few loose ends. This is rather ironic considering the Ultimis version of the original crew blows up the Earth from the Moon. *Originally, Moon was going to be set in Paris. This was revealed by ex-Zombies producer Reza Elghazi during the Zombies XP Panel in 2011. Furthermore, the console codename for the level is zombie_paris. **Additionally, it was revealed that the concept for "No Man's Land" was originally designed for the Paris map, in which the Pack-a-Punch machine would be placed under the Eiffel Tower with hordes of Zombies running at great speeds with high health, much like how it ended up in Moon.https://youtu.be/8yGX6P242fg * In Black Ops III, there are several papers lying on the floor and the chairs inside of the first and second floor of the laboratories. Some of these papers include newspapers describing a zombie outbreak in London, photos of what appears to be rockets in Der Eisendrache, and Group 935 passes for an unknown character known as Schmidt. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Maps